


【酷团bg】小空间

by anxing



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxing/pseuds/anxing
Summary: 库洛洛性转，酷拉强奸库洛洛姐姐的小桥段。如果你打库洛洛，她会反过来挑衅你。你是真气，她是真爽。结论:kll姐姐应该被多搞。
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 8





	【酷团bg】小空间

库洛洛看着身上的少年，有种想笑的感觉。她的双手被绑在头顶，所处的空间很小，甚至伸不直手。

黑暗里弥漫着交合滴落的味道，闻起来很腻，起码库洛洛不喜欢。

“你流了很多汗啊。”她把脸颊贴上少年的耳垂，柔软的热度像发烫的面团。

酷拉皮卡埋在她肩头，流露出生理性的喘息。汗液的温度贴在她颊上，感觉好可爱。库洛洛收紧下身，小腿慢慢交错在他腰间。对方惊慌起身，喘息着抓起她的刘海，

“你想干嘛？”

库洛洛在拉拽下被迫抬升视线，少年眼里烫人的红色流溢出来，灼着人皮肉发痒。

火红眼漂亮，像人的心口血。

“原来流星街的妓女和我讲过，让男人射出来很容易。”她的后脚跟舔抵着少年的脊背，冰冷如蛇信。

“他们有一个穴，钻一钻，就会射。”那股冰冷游滑向下，像牙尖轻轻刺入马眼。库洛洛把后脚跟往臀肉上狠狠一钻，酷拉皮卡膝盖打软，低吟一声坠进她怀里。此时的她像捧着一颗暖绒绒的心脏，快感让其颤抖不止，他的下身热的发疼。

“为什么忍着？看着好可怜……”

“闭嘴！！你给我老实一点！！”

酷拉皮卡想把这女人的肉都剜下来，他咬咬牙，看向女人胸口上浓烈的黑。蜘蛛伏在她莹白的乳上，呼吸起伏，恍惚如细痒的爬行。

“嘶！”库洛洛抖了抖睫，吃痛地轻喘了一声。她把脖颈舒展，忍着圆形的痛楚。

软绵绵的金色从她胸口抬起，暗红色的齿痕刻在蜘蛛上，形成了一个精致的牢笼。

这下肯定要留疤了。

她弯了弯手指，缓缓升起腰。小腹贴合上对方，好像一个试探性的吻。隔着薄薄的白皮，阳具的形状隐隐透出。酷拉皮卡浑身赤红，看着对方的小腹，下体反射性地弹跳了几下，形状涨鼓地更为清晰。她下移脚踝，勾住对方的腿肚。软肉箍地更紧，

“啊..”

酷拉皮卡抖着抽了一口气，皱着眉不断流汗。库洛洛晃着腰，湿软蠕动着吞食，交合处要在淫水中融在一起，化为揉不烂的湿肉。

“在这里…这里舒服。”

库洛洛轻吟着，浅浅松了一口气。酷拉皮卡垂下睫看她，潮红衬在湿淋淋的黑眸下。库洛洛含着笑意，轻蔑地敲打少年的心壳。

“我没有取悦你的义务，也不用你来告诉我这个。”

“你自己找会很辛苦吧。”库洛洛弯起眉眼，长睫簇到一起，粼粼如媚蛇。她松下腰腹，晃荡间软起身。腰腹莹白的皮肉酣睡般起伏，又延展至挺立的乳尖。

“窟卢塔，要不要松开我，我来抱抱你？”库洛洛像个哄骗孩童的漂亮女人，对侵犯她的少年撒起了娇。

“我会慢慢抚摸你的脊背，吻吻你可爱的脸颊，舔咬你的耳朵……”话未说完，她牙关吃痛，被人嵌住唇口。凉丝丝的呼气打在酷拉皮卡的掌心，他垂下眼，从刘海金色的缝隙里瞪着她。库洛洛歪歪头，笑意不减。

“你他妈可真是个婊子。”

酷拉皮卡俯下身用力顶腰，浓稠的黑暗里只有他狼狈的呼吸音。但是能感觉到，掌心冰冷的皮肉在渐渐升温。酷拉皮卡瞄了她一眼，这人像个困在狭窄水箱里的蛇，自在地盘旋着鳞片。

库洛洛故意晃了晃绑在自己手腕的锁链，觉得很开心，被绑在这个小空间里的人根本不是她。


End file.
